Sasuke is all mine
by Dark Angel lost in the world
Summary: This is a awsome story it is all about who sasuke is going with and what he have been doing since he got back into the village. I donot own the people in my story no matter how much i wish i did.


**Sasuke is all mine**

I have to hand it to the teme, one thing he knows how to do amazingly well, is fuck me senseless.

He got home late tonight. Council meeting must have run on longer than scheduled. Sasuke has been sitting on the council for a year now. He's been back in the village for five. There'd been a trial, some jail time, and probation… but now he was doing his best to rebuild his clan.

I wasn't completely asleep when I heard him enter the bedroom. More like floating in that shadowy, soundless place between dreaming and waking. I heard him shut the door softly, heard the faint rustle of his clothes as they were removed one item at a time. His sword clunked to the floor and I heard him stripping off those stupid sleeves he persisted in wearing. He didn't go around in the Sound garb anymore, but he'd kept a few things.

My mind imagined each body part as it was uncovered. I love that tall, lean body, the perfect symmetry of it. I could hear him approaching the bed and my heart sped up; Sasuke's day wasn't complete unless he'd had sex at least three times.

I smiled into my pillow. The bed sags and creaks on his side and I know him so well that I know where he'll touch me before his hand even lands. I'm right. His thumb slides down the valley of my spine, stops at my tailbone and then is joined by the rest of his hand as he rubs firmly up my back. I arch, hum, turn over. No more pretending to be asleep.

There's moonlight to see by. His black eyes glitter with it as he smiles down at me. "Hey, Blue Eyes," he whispers. His smile widens. He knows I hate that girly nickname.

"You're late, Teme," but I'm already leaning up to taste his lips, to eat that smile.

Talking stops. His body comes down on mine and I welcome the weight.

He's a methodical lover, making sure I'm fully aroused, that no part of me is left unattended. His lips nibble my throat and it's all I can do not to groan too loudly. His rough hands smooth down my abs, over my sides, lace with my own hands on the pillow. His head moves lower, and heat latches onto my nipple. I gasp. "Sasuke!"

"Shh, you'll wake the kids." The other nipple is licked, sucked, bitten. This time I bite my lips to keep quiet. I really don't want to wake the kids.

I free my hands, bringing them down to those wide shoulders. I caress them, knead them as he moves lower to taste my navel. Then I flip him quickly to his back, straddling his torso. I'm usually as aggressive in bed as I am out of it.

I move up until I'm braced over his face. "Suck my sac," I moan. Sasuke smirks.

"Sixty-nine."

So bossy. Bastard.

He helps me turn around, pushing me roughly, small payback for trying to dominate. His breath on my nuts has me dropping my head on his pelvis, shivers dancing along my thighs, up to my ass hole. His tongue flicks out, taps my balls lightly… he's going to tease me unless I get busy.

Uchiha Sasuke's cock is one of those things that occupies a lot of my waking thoughts. It's thick and straight and really wide at the head. The head is my favorite part of it; when he fucks me with it, just pushing the head in and out of my hole, the way his glans (which is _really _pronounced on him) pops past my sphincter always has me screaming.

It's already erect, why am I not surprised? It takes little to turn him on. I lick purposefully up the shaft, swirling my tongue around the sulcus before swiping his dripping slit. He shifts under me and I run my teeth along the path my tongue traveled, making him gasp sharply. Then, without warning, I swallow him whole.

His nails dig into my flank, but he manages to suck my jewels until I'm groaning on his cock. The head slides along my palate as I push my head downward, checking my gag reflex. I don't stop until he fills my throat, and my nose is right in his sac. Swallowing is hard, but I do it and that has him stiffening his legs as he yells against my ass. I pull back, take in air, then get to work sucking. I give excellent head, if I say so myself.

Sasuke leans up and his tongue has me almost biting him when it enters my hole. Nonetheless I whimper, releasing his cock to pant. I support myself on one arm as I grab his cock and hold on. His tongue drives me crazy for a long while.

I have Naruto right where I want him, I can tell. Unless I rob him of his senses, he'll keep trying to dominate during sex. I like that about him, like the way he challenges me. But I prefer when he's reduced to a meek ball of submissiveness. It's such a contrast to his usually boisterous personality. Besides, in bed is the only place he really lets me have my own way with him.

He tastes clean, as usual, something I appreciate. He knows I need him often and keeps himself ready. He's losing it, unable to maintain his end of the sixty-nine, but I keep tonguing his entrance, keep sucking until he can barely hold himself up anymore. I figure we've had enough fun. Time to get down to business. Hell, I was ready the second I walked in and saw him sprawled on his stomach, one nicely muscled arm dangling off the bed. The sheet just barely covered his round ass and quick as that, I was hard.

Turning him over this time was pretty funny; he was boneless and floppy with desire. Weak and willing and just the way I like him. I prefer the missionary position since it allows me to watch those azure eyes darken to indigo, sometimes even going red if I hit his prostate just right. That can be dangerous, though. Stimulate Naruto too much and those claws come out to rip me to shreds while he's coming. Talk about painful. Over a hundred stitches last time.

But Naruto prefers doggy style and this time I oblige him. He groaned in protest when I picked him up and deposited him on the floor, but the bed is too bouncy to provide decent stability. He crouches there, knees spread, back arched, ass ready and willing. I take a moment to massage that hard ass, leaning down to give a few well-placed licks along his crack. "Uuuuuhng, _Sasuke!"_

Oh, yeah. He's ready.

Still, I reach between his thick thighs and fondle his erect cock, pumping hard a few times, driving him closer to that edge. When I stop, he actually growls and takes a swing at me. I slap his ass, not too gently. He glares over one shoulder. He'll be getting me back for that, the look says. I move into position and line my dick up with his opening. He's hot and ready for it. I give it to him.

Naruto's one of those people that doesn't like too much prepping. He likes a little pain, enjoys it rough. He's tight, stretching around me slowly, and I'm forced to hold my breath and grit my teeth at how fucking delicious it feels. "Damnit, Naruto. So tight!"

He pushes against me and I take the hint, thrusting hard and fast, the way he likes it. His inner walls squeeze around me, massaging my shaft. I love going all out on him, not holding back, using him just as brutally as I want. I hold his hips steady as my control slips another notch and the floodgates of my desire open wide.

He's really hungry tonight, I can tell. God, that cock of his is like a sledgehammer, jarring my teeth with each pounding thrust. I'm gushing on the floor, my mouth open and drooling. It's so good that I can't even see straight. Every nerve in my body is on fire and I feel him let go of my hips to grab my shoulders; he's about to fuck me even harder… I know it's going to hurt and I'm ready for it. I love the way he hurts me during sex, 'cause it just makes me hornier.

We both kind of lose it towards the end. I have to drop my head to my forearms to keep from screaming aloud, and I can hear him muffling his shouts. Still, right as he's coming hotly in me, we hear the door down the hall creak open and little footsteps pattering swiftly towards our room.

I can't do anything, since I'm shooting my load all over the floor, but Sasuke makes a quick clone which just barely makes it to the door in time to slip out and head those two little brats off. I'm beyond caring, nearly comatose from the force of my release. Sasuke drags me by an arm to the bed, manhandles me onto it and collapses beside me. We haven't even caught our breath yet when Sasuke mutters a curse at feeling his clone dispersed. The kids barge into the room.

Resistance is futile. So is locking the door. They can pick any lock created by man.

Our two little girls clamber up on the bed and snuggle between our sweaty bodies. Good thing we managed to pull the sheet over ourselves. They spend a few minutes bombarding Sasuke with tales of their day, and I spend the time staring at them sleepily.

***

Had to have been the worst day of my life, finding out I was pregnant. _Pregnant. _Me. A man. Seriously, I was like what the fuck??

At first I didn't know what was wrong with me. Sasuke and I had been together for about three months. He'd been out of jail for about a year. We were finally past all the bullshit of our younger years and were living openly together. Then one day I woke up with the worst headache this side of hell, and my insides positively killing me. I was throwing up blood, shitting blood, pissing blood. Sasuke was beside himself with fear, screaming at Tsunade to find out what was wrong with me. I'd never seen him so scared in my life. We both thought I was dying, and Tsunade thought I was already dead… She didn't see how my internal organs could be undergoing the shifts and changes they were, with me still breathing.

That lasted about three days. Sasuke was a wreck, sitting by my side in the hospital, rocking me back and forth, holding me, crying, pleading with me not to die and leave him alone… then it stopped. My body settled back to normal and I felt … well not fine. I mean, I could tell something about me was off, but compared to how I had been feeling, I felt wonderful. Tsunade checked me out and said I seemed okay.

I wasn't, though. I was sleeping one night, about a week later, and Kyuubi came to me in a dream. The first thing that struck me was that all this time I'd thought my Bijuu was male and it turns out it's female. The second thing that struck me was Kyuubi had never approached me before. Then came the real bomb.

"_**I've shifted your organs just enough to house the offspring. I will take care of the birth. See that you eat plenty of red meat, Boy. I'll not have my kits malnourished through your penchant for those sickening noodles. Preferably raw red meat."**_

Yeah. Right there was the 'what the fuck' moment. I tried to talk, to ask what the hell did she mean, but she was gone. And when I woke up I knew it was the truth. I could feel them in there, already sucking on my chakra and awakening urges in me I'd never dreamed of.

Sasuke was in total denial. "Men don't get pregnant," he stated flatly. "I don't care if you are a Jinchuuriki, that just doesn't happen."

We went back and forth over it until he finally had Tsunade make a house call. She spent a good hour examining me. She concurred, I was really pregnant.

Sasuke had been quiet while the shock settled in… all of five seconds. Then he was wild, laughing crazily and picking me up to spin me around. Tsunade looked on with a frown, but all Sasuke could say, over and over, was that I was helping him rebuild his clan.

It felt really good to punch him in the eye. He dropped me and I yelled at him to try considering my side of things for a minute. He did, and from that point until the birth he was the kindest, most solicitous partner a guy could ask for. Really, he pampered me, fed me, rubbed my feet. It was actually really annoying after awhile.

Tsunade set us up in an isolated cabin, deep in Fire Country. She thought it would be better if the phenomenon of my pregnancy was kept on the DL. I was too mortified to disagree.

Looking at how our two girls took turns jumping on Sasuke's stomach, I remembered the birth three years ago. I take back what I said before, about the worst day of my life being when I found out I was pregnant. No, the worst day was when, nine months after I found out, I woke up sweating and realized the time had come.

Sasuke couldn't help me. Listening to Kyuubi's voice in my head, I went out into the field surrounding our cabin and the demon took over. Screaming, in more pain than I thought existed in all the world, Kyuubi released her chakra until I was in Five Tails mode. Just enough so that her original form took over, and she could push those two babies out. I was mostly gone throughout the process, my mind subdued by Kyuubi's, but I was present enough to know I never wanted to go through that again. Ever.

I blacked out somewhere through the process. When I woke up, Sasuke had me in bed and Tsunade was there, examining the girls. They were in perfect health, she told us. She held them up for me to see and even newly born, their hair was a fine, spiky blonde. I looked down at myself and realized I was completely back to normal. Still, Sasuke and I agreed that we wouldn't be having anymore kids. The experience had been too ghastly to repeat. I told Kyuubi I'd abort any other attempts. I think she believed me.

***

"Daddy, doesn't have no panties on," Emiko giggled. She's looking at me slyly and I realized the sheet had slipped during their rough-housing. My bare hip was exposed. I pulled it back up and grabbed her to tickle her. Her twin, Etsuko, jumps on my legs and tries to 'help' her sister. We're soon all rolling on the bed, laughing and tickling.

They are definitely not normal kids. I did feel the urge to eat lots of meat while I was pregnant, but aside from that they are absolute demons. They have acute hearing and sight, inhuman speed when they choose to use it. And they have Sharingan, something that had shown up when they were teething. Let's not even discuss how proud Sasuke was to see it. It had been gross.

I pinned them both down, their blue eyes squeezed shut as they laughed hysterically. Finally, I let them go and settle back in the bed. I'm beat. Had a long day and these two don't know the meaning of the word rest. Besides, it's Sasuke's turn to tuck them in.

He scooped them up and left the room, talking easily with them as they chattered non-stop. I know he'll probably put them in a story-telling Genjutsu in order to get them to go to sleep. It's something he thought up and devised on his own. The Genjutsu is like a virtual reality story the girls are sucked into, and by the time it runs its course, they're sleeping soundly, thumbs in their mouths. Best of all, Sasuke doesn't have to be there while it's in place. It evaporates after about thirty minutes. One of his better ideas. He's such a genius.

This time I really am more than half asleep when he comes back into the room. He gets in bed and snuggles against my back, kissing the skin on my neck. His heat engulfs me and everything is so pleasantly comfortable. A sigh escapes me as I prepare to let go completely and sink into the welcoming arms of sleep.

"Neh, Naruto?" His voice vibrates against my back.

"Mmm. What?" All I want is to go to sleep.

"Don't you think it's time you gave me a son?"

I wonder if I could get away with killing him. Honestly.

Part 2

You know what I hate? The fact that Kyuubi is fully aware of what's going on in _my _life while I, on the other hand, have no idea what that bitch is thinking or doing unless it's fight time.

Guess where I am now? In the fucking hospital.

Guess why? Give you a hint: I'm throwing up blood, shitting blood, pissing blood.

I really. Fucking. _Hate _that bitch. No, seriously. If I were ever free of her I'd hunt her ass down, kill her and use her pelt as a throw rug or something. Fucking _bitch_.

A week ago Sasuke asked me if it wasn't time for me to give him a son. After a few murderous thoughts I turned over and said, "What about our 'no more kids' policy?"

"Just a son, Naruto. I won't ask for anything else." He's smiling, trying to keep the situation light, but his eyes don't lie. The careful way they watch my face, without blinking, tells me he's serious. 'Just a son', indeed. As if he's only asking for a cookie and I can bake one up for him with no trouble.

I have to sit up, move, or do something because I'm starting to get angry. I always get restless when I'm angry. Plus the change in position helps me think, focus. "Fine. Great. You get a son. What about me? Do you have any idea how painful that pregnancy was? Do you even care?"

Sasuke sits up too, but I can tell it's from excitement. He tries to hide it, but to him, the fact that I'm even discussing this means there's a chance. Or so he thinks; actually, me talking about it is a way for me to stall, to try and keep myself from bashing his brains out against the wall. "Of course I care. But you got through the pregnancy and birth all right, didn't you? And the girls are fine…"

I search his earnest face in the moonlight. My voice holds the disbelief I'm feeling, hides the resentment. "So what you're saying is, it's okay if I'm hurt or go insane from how unnatural male pregnancy is, so long as you get your precious son." It's not a question.

"No… I'm saying-"

I waited but Sasuke only held his hand in the air, leaving the sentence unfinished. Well, how could he finish it? My interpretation was correct. I could see it in the hardening of his eyes.

Sasuke's very different from the kind of person he used to be, but certain core elements of his personality will never change. He's a cold, ruthless man, only thawing when drawn into the sphere of influence the kids and I provide. It's the coldness that allowed him to go to Orochimaru, to kill his brother, and to kill Danzo when a fourth ninja war had been started because of him. Sasuke was able to stand as the eye of this storm while he single-mindedly went after, and killed Madara. The man let nothing stop him when he had a goal in his sights, and rebuilding his clan had always been one of his main goals in life.

I could bitch about it all I wanted, but I knew Sasuke wouldn't let it go. There are things I hate about Sasuke. The way he can sacrifice people close to him to get what he wants is one of them. Somehow, having an aspect of him to hate makes me love him more. His flaws make him more human, I guess. I need that, since I'm somewhat more than human. Or less, depending on how you look at it. Still…

"You're selfish. And a bastard. I'm going to sleep."

I rolled over and ignored him.

***

It was the headache that woke me up, a few days later. Sick pain, horribly familiar. _No,_ I thought. But I could already feel the coppery taste of blood coming up my throat, and I barely had time to lean over the side of the bed. Sasuke woke up, saw me, and at first just thought I was just sick. Then he caught on, and this is the part that kills me: he smiled. That's right. The asshole _smiled_. He grinned, trying unsuccessfully to fit his face into its usual stern lines, but the grin kept winning and finally he just burst out with, "Oh, Naruto! Thank you! I _knew_ you wouldn't fail me!" He actually hugged me while I was in the process of shitting out more blood, can you believe it?

Hospital. Tsunade just shook her head and put me in a private room. There was nothing that she could do for me and when, at the end of three days, Kyuubi came to me to tell me what I already knew, I was too exhausted to care. Then. Later, though…

***

Back at the isolated cabin, this time with the girls. Sasuke went around with a perpetual smile on his face. It was damned abnormal to see an Uchiha that happy. He still had work and council duties, so I was alone with the girls a lot.

First pregnancy was bad. This one was worse. I was weaker. I couldn't do anything. By the end of the first trimester, Sasuke had taken to coming home early to tend to me and the girls. Mostly me, though. The girls, even at three, could take care of themselves. Despite his attentiveness, I was still suffering. It finally got so I couldn't get out of bed anymore.

One morning I woke up and found the girls staring silently at me, standing near the head of the bed. They have this weird way of speaking sometimes, finishing each other's sentences.

"We've spoken to the Mother-"

"-and she says you need meat-"

"-red meat-"

"-raw, dripping, bloody-"

"-our brother craves it."

"He will be strong. Mother says so."

Did I neglect to say how scary our girls are? They blurred away, using their speed. I briefly worried about them hunting. Then I considered that they'd probably only be able to capture a rabbit or two.

I was wrong. They came back dragging some huge mangled thing, and I added another 'gift' to their already frightening arsenal: inhuman strength.

A sudden, primal urge took over me at the sight and smell of the bloody carcass. A growl escaped me and I fell on it, ripping with my claws and fangs, shoving warm, salty, gelatinous gore into my mouth. It was delicious.

The girls watched solemnly. My mind went away and I could feel Kyuubi's presence. Then I felt the baby's. The girls were right, it was a boy and he was ravenous. I felt my consciousness descend further into beast-like thoughts as I attacked the food.

Kyuubi communed with the baby, urging it to feed well on what I was providing. I felt her reach out to the silent girls and speak to them, too. I guess now I knew who they called the Mother. The girls were invited by Kyuubi's wordless call and they fell to the meat as well, their pointed little teeth tearing easily at the dead flesh. The only thought I had then was whether or not the animal would be enough for all three of us.

How Kyuubi was able to lace her mind through all of us I'll never know, but Sasuke came home and found us like that.

I don't know what he thought when he saw us, but the thought that went through my mind when I saw him was simple and primitive: _**MALE.**_

The food I was carrying lay forgotten in the crook of my arm as I took in the scene. The sight of Naruto and the girls attacking some dead thing, _eating _the gory meat, was hands down the grossest shit I'd ever seen in my life. Not even stuff I'd seen at Orochimaru's hideouts came close. What the-

Naruto lunged at me, knocking me through the open (thankfully) doorway. His face was bloody, eyes red. Grunting, mewling sounds escaped him as he nuzzled urgently at my neck, biting my carotid artery a bit too hard. Then he was nuzzling at my crotch, sniffing, pushing his face against my cock in wordless demand. Sadly, I found this stimulating. A flick of those red eyes and I felt desire punch through me, tightening my muscles.

So, I'm a sick bastard. Who isn't, these days?

Thoughts of how I'd found him eating some wild animal sort of added to the spice, making me rip his pants off roughly. He was already crouching on all fours, kneeling and panting in the tall grass. I cast a quick glance at the cabin, but the girls are still inside.

I'm hard and ready. Undoing my pants takes no time, and I only paused to spit a wad of saliva on his ass before I shoved it in with no foreplay at all. I feel a mind, colossal and brutally, viciously female touch my own. I realize it is Kyuubi, and that I'm essentially mating with her, and then an imperative shoots from her to me. She wants me to fuck her. To fuck her hard, to exert my superiority over the body she's in. A dim, fumbling realization sweeps my mind, that alpha males in the wild are expected to act this way. They control their females and the females always go for the strongest, most dominate males.

I don't have a bijuu, but I feel something rise up in me as I ram into him (her, it?) good and hard, ripping his sphincter, feeling blood lubricating our rough mating. I don't last long, but right before I come, as I feel Naruto stiffening to do the same, that powerful female mind touches mine again, and this time I'm given an image of the baby. It's a boy and it's strong. Kyuubi shows him to me proudly, wanting me to know she's growing him for me. Another realization hits me with stunning force, but then I'm coming, collapsing against Naruto's sweaty back.

Naruto's curling up in the grass, going to sleep. I fasten my pants and scoop him up tenderly, carrying him into the cabin.

Sasuke stayed home with me and the girls after that day. He went hunting daily and made a point of cooking the meat before feeding it to me. Things were better. The girls slept in the big bed with us, curled around my growing stomach. Sasuke wrapped himself around all of us.

Sometimes, in the blackest hours of the night, I would feel an overwhelming urge to fuck, and I would get up and go out into the field surrounding our cabin. I'd wait there in the tall grass, naked, swaying gently with the motion of the breeze in the grass. After awhile, Sasuke would come out and I would turn to him. He'd walk to me, his eyes reflecting moonlight and star-shine and I'd be panting, making sounds of need and want and desire. His strong hands on my body drive me to the brink of madness, I want him so bad. Him. No other.

He holds me close, the baby between us, kicking powerfully against him. He kneels, kisses the mound housing his son, whispering to it. He moves lower, sucking my dripping cock until I can't stand. I end up on my back. He doesn't stop. He holds my legs spread open as his hot mouth moves wetly from my ass to my balls and cock, and back down again. I'm drenched with his saliva by the time he walks forward on his knees, and fills me with his fat cock. I love it. I love how my insides are so tortured from the pregnancy that his fucking hurts. I always bleed while he fucks me, something in me wired too loosely from the pregnancy to withstand the full force of his hips. Kyuubi assures me the baby is okay, and I like the pain. It feeds my lust, my desire. Makes me feel helpless. I suspect that's Kyuubi's influence, but I don't care.

Sometimes, because he knows while I'm pregnant I like it rough, Sasuke will go at a snail's pace. He'll slide in and out of me with excruciating slowness, a lifetime between each thrust. I claw at him, my fangs lengthening, but he only holds my wrists easily, flashing that white grin in the moonlight. He'll speed up for five or six thrusts, pounding me hard, then slow back down for twenty or so thrusts. It never fails to have Kyuubi, and by extension me, howling and snarling with frustration. And still, it feels so good that all I can do is beg for more. After all, a man should have his… mate (I did _not _think of myself as a woman just now) submitting to his dominance.

"Bite me," I whisper.

The ultimate show of dominance and something that usually has me coming, at least while I'm pregnant. The best place is right on the nape of my neck. Sasuke's teeth sink into my flesh as he yanks my head back by the hair, and we come together.

***

Those moonlit matings under the stars lasted until one night when Sasuke follows me out and finds my chakra leaking out of me in huge amounts. "Take the girls and stay inside," I growl. My mind is leaving, pain blanking my thoughts as Kyuubi takes over. "Baby's coming. Go…"

I see Sasuke close the door to the cabin, concern and worry all over his face, but I can't risk them getting hurt.

Worse though the pregnancy had been this second time around, the birth was easier. At least, it seemed to be over quicker, with less pushing and howling. Maybe because it was only one.

I regained consciousness as I had last time: I was in bed, in the cabin, and Tsunade was present. I could hear her voice before I opened my eyes, talking quietly with Sasuke.

"The child is unnaturally strong. See how alert he is," Tsunade murmured.

"Yes. Is he healthy?" Sasuke said. His voice is deep and velvety, pleased, I can tell.

"Very."

"And Naruto?"

"He's been out for several hours now, but he's fine. He's completely returned to normal. Let him sleep, Sasuke. The process is a draining one, even under normal circumstances."

"Of course. I was worried. This pregnancy was harder on him."

Tsunade said nothing, but I could sense her frowning. I heard her leave as I lay there, basking in my pain-free body. I was lying on my stomach, enjoying the fact that I could do this again, when I heard one of the girls ask if she could hold the baby. At this I sit up and turn around, curious myself.

Sasuke's holding him. He's wrapped in a soft white blanket, the contrast of his black hair brilliant against the cloth. The girls are jumping up and down as Sasuke leans over to show them their new brother. He looks up and sees I'm awake. His grin is wide enough to touch his ears, as he comes over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Naruto, he's beautiful. Look!"

I'm handed this son that I birthed, and spend a few minutes examining this miracle.

He's ruddy instead of pale, the way the girls were and still are. His eyes are a dark gray that will probably change to black. His hair is black and wavy and thick. The girls' hair had been fine when they were born. He's almost twice the size the girls had been. I touch his red little mouth with a fingertip. Then I look at Sasuke. "What are we calling him?"

Sasuke appears thoughtful as he gazes at his son. "Yoichi."

I glance at little Yoichi and find he's falling asleep. "A good name."

Back in Konoha. Life adjusts around our new edition slowly. The girls are smitten with their brother and Sasuke is just disgusting. He actually had to start curtailing how much time he spends with Yo-chan; the girls were getting jealous, and unpleasant things seemed to happen when they were jealous.

As for me, I was left to reflect on how much of my personality Kyuubi was able to influence during the pregnancy. There had been appetites, desires… Sasuke had tried to bite me during sex the other night, and I promptly punched his lights out. I told him, in no uncertain terms, that whatever shit I'd been into while pregnant was long gone.

A disturbing conversation followed.

But hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I don't take shit from anyone; I set his ass straight. He didn't take it too well. That was two days ago. He's still not speaking to me.

I'm happy. I can't believe it. It's been so long since I've been completely happy, with no worries. I've avenged my clan, done my part to rebuild it…

Sometimes, I get carried away with my newfound happiness. Hard not to do, since I've reached all my goals. The other night I felt some of the old lust to dominate cloud my mind while fucking Naruto, a bit of the leftover madness that had overtaken me while he'd been pregnant. I bit him. He didn't like it. He went on and on about that psycho bullshit being over, now that he was returned to normal. I calmly wiped blood from my lip (his punches had regained their strength) and smiled.

"What!" He'd snapped.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that maybe I should get you pregnant again, to keep you willing."

His eyes darkened dangerously. "Like I said before. No more kids. Ever. Period. And you promised you wouldn't ask for anything else, if I gave you a son."

I reach over and drag him under me, pinning his hands by his head. He bares his teeth at me in a threatening manner, and I kiss this display. "Yeah. But that was before I knew that Kyuubi is in love with me. Foxes mate for life. And let's be honest, it was her that gave me the son. She chose the sperm that fertilized her egg. She's ready to do anything I want. You really don't have any say in the matter, Naruto." This was the realization that hit me as I was fucking Naruto/Kyuubi that day I came home to find him eating that bloody animal.

He's quiet, getting that faraway look in his eyes that I know means he's communing with his demon. Then he sits up calmly and hits me with a bombshell.

"You seem to be forgetting I'm capable of independent thought, Sasuke. Seems you're right, and Kyuubi does have feelings for you, but you're wrong about one thing. There is something I can do to prevent you both from using me."

I'm smug, confident that I have him by the short hairs. "Oh? What's that?"

"I'll leave you. She can't get me pregnant on her own, and you can go fuck yourself if you want any more kids."

It's like he swung a fucking redwood at me, that's how pole-axed I felt. Leave me? No way… But those ice-blue eyes don't lie. He's serious. He won't be used or manipulated. He would really leave me.

The thought shocks me. I'm more angry than I can ever remember being. I would never allow Naruto to walk out on me, and I tell him so. He only looks at me and I know the truth.

I can't stop him. And I can't live without him. Not after losing so much. He's my everything.

It's a rare Uchiha who can eat humble pie. That Uchiha isn't me, so I ignored him. I refused to give in to his ultimatum.

The girls are singing to Yo-chan. I'm sprawled in a chair, one eye on the cradle they're rocking dangerously from side to side, the other on the book I'm reading. I hear Sasuke enter the apartment and the girls go running to meet him. Some minutes followed where I can hear the three of them talking. Then Sasuke's measured footsteps make their way down the hall. His shadow darkens the doorway, but I don't look up. Not until he comes over quietly and takes the book from me. He sits on the footstool, turning the book over in his hands. I wonder what he's about to say. I may have to pack my shit, depending.

"No more kids," he whispers to the book. "I swear on my life."

I don't respond at first. Kyuubi had been in deep despair at hearing my ultimatum. She'd agreed to stop breeding me, preferring to remain with Sasuke over life apart from him. I couldn't help but be savagely happy over that fact. Who's the man now?

And Sasuke swearing on his life? All to keep me from leaving him? I must mean more to him than I thought.

A glance at the doorway shows me the girls are still out of the room. I hear them in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. The baby is asleep. Sasuke is looking at me. I look back.

A grin spreads across my face. I stretch leisurely, kicking the book from Sasuke's hands. "Feel like fucking?" I ask sweetly.


End file.
